


Venmo

by ulthyukjae



Series: TBZ College au [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, junyeon are in the background, love you Mic!!!, my friend was sad so I posted this, pls help hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Hyunjae just wants to sit with his crush
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: TBZ College au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Venmo

**Author's Note:**

> ....hi! I know I haven’t posted in well over a year but I’m gonna try my best to get back to posting since it’s fun to see y’all’s reactions!!! :D
> 
> In this part of the au, kyujae aren’t officially dating yet so SHHHHHHHHH

_**BUZZ BUZZ**_

Slightly confused, Changmin pulled his phone out of his pocket with a quick apology to his friends from his dance class. He didn’t like taking his phone out while eating and he swore he was just going to turn his phone on silent but the notification that was on his screen made him pause.

**Venmo: Hyunjae sent you: $3.00. “Come sit with me. In the back by the drink machines.”**

Changmin would feel bad for leaving his classmates but Hyunjae had never done something like this and it caused him to become curious. _Has Hyunjae really warmed up time that much since we met by the lake?_

While Hyunjae still acted closed off, there were still those brief, oh so brief, moments where he would let a smile slip at a joke Changmin says.

“Hey, guys. My friend wants me to go sit with him. I’ll see you at the next class!” Changmin quickly explained before making his way to the back of the cafeteria. He quickly saw the fraternity brothers sitting at the tall tables, Hyunjae sitting in the second to last seat from the end of the table.

Changmin slowed his walking pace hesitantly. There weren’t any seats for him to sit at.... Juyeon spotted Changmin, waving his hand to beckon the younger boy over. 

Hyunjae, who had had his back to Changmin, turned around and gave him a small wave but frowned slightly when he saw the hesitant look on his face. _Is he nervous to sit with me? Damn I should’ve asked him if it would be ok._

However, Hyunjae realized the problem when he looked around. No seats. An easy fix. 

Hyunjae lightly hit the arm of the frat brother next to him. When the boy looked over and saw the look Hyunjae was giving him, he immediately stood to gather his stuff.

At Changmin’s surprised face, the frat brother explained that he had to leave anyway, which Changmin easily knew was a lie but he knew it would be pointless to try and convince the boy to stay. Changmin quietly took the now vacant seat at the end of the table, Haknyeon smiling in front of him and Hyunjae’s comforting warmth to his left.

Changmin gave Hyunjae a look that obviously meant _Did you really just Venmo me three dollars to sit with you? A shrug was the only response he got._

Lunch continued uneventfully. Changmin, ever being the social butterfly, seamlessly joined the conversation. Hyunjae was fairly quiet but he usually was, only adding in the occasional snarky comment. 

Hyunjae’s mind, however, was a whirlwind. 

_His presence is always so calming. I’m not really a high strung person to begin with but he makes me feel better. I guess that’s what it’s like to have a good friend. But... do really good friends make me feel like I’m going to throw up but like... in a good way? Juyeon’s probably my closest friend in the frat but I’ve never wanted to hold his hand. Well, there was that one moment, freshman year of high school with that one gu- no we’re not thinking about that. Mom was not happy with that moment._

But... it’s not like holding hands mean anything. 

Hyunjae eyed Changmin’s hand that was resting under the table. _Damn, his hand’s small._ Hyunjae placed his right hand in his own thigh, just to get it out of sight. 

_Now just... slowly reach over. No big deal._ Hyunjae kept telling himself that but his body disagreed. 

It was a really big deal. 

Changmin had scooted his seat close enough to Hyunjae’s so that their thighs were pressed together (Changmin really didn’t seem to mind it but it’s been driving Hyunjae nuts the entire time). It was just a short distance to reach over and... take Changmin’s hand into his. No big deal.

An electric jolt shot up Hyunjae’s arm when his pinky grazed Changmin’s. 

_It’s ok. It’s ok. No big deal just move your hand further and hold Changmin’s... incredibly small hand... Ok, yeah, this is actually a really big deal. Fuck._

Hyunjae took a quiet breath to calm himself. He kept willing his hand to move further but it refused to. Hyunjae’s pinky and the side of his hand remained lightly pressed against Changmin’s.

At the first touch of their pinkies, Changmin has to resist the urge to look down. He knew that this must take a lot of courage from Hyunjae to do something so small yet intimate. Changmin knew that if the frat brothers saw this, they would lose their minds. Tease Hyunjae endlessly. He just needs to take his time. 

Changmin glanced at Hyunjae and saw the zoned out expression. Changmin also saw the gears in his mind going wild. _Uh oh... he’s starting to overthink this._ Changmin continued the conversation with the other frat members while he barely, just barely moved his pinky so that it pressed slightly more to Hyunjae’s.

Hyunjae was snapped out of his almost-panic from the slight pressure. He glanced at Changmin from the corner of his eye. _Did... he mean to do that?_

Changmin’s eyes met his for a brief second and he knew the answer. _Yes. He did do that on purpose._ Hyunjae was both comforted and embarrassed at how easily Changmin could read him but for the most part, he greatly appreciated it. 

Hyunjae took a quick glance around the table. Some of the brothers had left. 

Now it was just him, Changmin, Juyeon, Haknyeon and three other brothers. And none of them have noticed.

It’s fine. Hyunjae willed his hand to move. Just **move, god dammit.** Finally, his hand did move but... it was only his pinky.

Hyunjae’s pinky wrapped around Changmin’s.

It was such small, minimal contact but it was enough that Hyunjae’s heart started beating incredibly fast and please **god** don’t let Hyunjae be blushing. 

Changmin hooked his finger a bit more tightly around Hyunjae’s, just enough to keep the frat leader grounded. 

After a moment, Hyunjae’s heart finally went to normal (or as normal as it can get when Changmin is around). The small area of contact sent up a steady, calming warmth. 

Finally deciding that he was calm enough now, he tuned back into the conversation; the only people at the table now are him, Changmin, Juyeon and Haknyeon. He couldn’t be focused on the adorably tiny finger wrapped around his. 

The four boys sat at the table for a bit longer, the conversation flowing easily. Hyunjae’s fraternity brothers were clueless as to the tiny, yet endearing picture in front of them. 

The school’s social butterfly and resident sweetheart having, both literally and figuratively, the school’s cold fuckboy wrapped around his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask questions, be friends or leave requests, feel free to follow my Twitter at @_ultxuxi or my insta at @ultchangmin_ !!!


End file.
